1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a press type lighter having a safety switch, and more particularly to a press type lighter having a safety switch, wherein the lighter cannot be operated easily and unintentionally, thereby providing a double safety effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional press type lighter in accordance with the prior art is disclosed in the applicant""s U.S. Pat. No. 6,231,335B1. However, the conventional press type lighter disclosed in the applicant""s U.S. Pat. No. 6,231,335B1 has a complicated construction with many parts, thereby increasing costs of fabrication.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a press type lighter having a safety switch, wherein the slide knob has to proceed a substantially L-shaped movement to trigger the igniter and light the lighter, so that the lighter cannot be operated easily and unintentionally, thereby providing a double safety effect.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a press type lighter having a safety switch having a simple construction, thereby saving cost of fabrication.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a press type lighter having a safety switch, comprising a liquid gas container, a press member pivotally mounted on the liquid gas container for controlling the flow of gas from the liquid gas container, and a clutch structure mounted in the press member, for controlling which of a locking state and a free state the press member is disposed.
The clutch structure includes a receiving chamber formed in the press member, a control member is mounted in the receiving chamber, and has a bottom provided with a leg portion, the leg portion of the control member has a bottom formed with a locking flange rested on a top edge of the liquid gas container, the press member has one side having a bottom formed with a locking hole to lock the locking flange of the control member, thereby forming a first-stage safety switch structure by the locking flange and the locking hole, so that the press member is locked on the liquid gas container.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.